20 sentences for Aerrow and Piper
by natlovesyou
Summary: The title says it all...20 fluffy sentences for our beloved Sky Knight and navigator
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like these! This is my first time doing sentences, and they are just so much fun! I wish more people would do this style of writing.

So here you are, 20 sentences of our beloved Sky Knight and navigator!

* * *

1. Books

It wasn't that Aerrow was the jealous type, he just got a little too curious when it came to his blue-haired crystal-specialist as she'd pay more attention to books than him.

2. Carnelian

Whenever Aerrow saw any shade of orange, he'd think of those dazzling carnelian orbs of his dear Piper.

3. Training

Piper loved working with crystals and reading new books, but the one thing she loved to do the most was watch her handsome Sky Knight train, not that she'd tell anyone that though.

4. Pinks and reds

Aerrow was certain that everytime he was near Piper, his cheeks shared the fiery red shade of his hair, while Piper new that her cheeks were a simple glow of pink.

5. Teasing

Aerrow and Piper would never admit their feelings, unfortunately their feelings were shared by a loud mouth sharpshooter teasing them.

6. Hearts

When Piper got bored with writing in her Squadron Log, she'd start to day dream, absentmindedly doodling hearts all over the pages...and the name of her leader.

7. Observing

Finn wasn't a patient teen, but when he sat down to watch his Sky Knight and crystal-specialist, he soon discovered something much deeper than friendship between the two Storm Hawks.

8. Touch

Aerrow and Piper knew they were close, but when it came to physically being close, the two Storm Hawks couldn't help but pull away, secretly wishing to touch one another.

9. Found out

Aerrow knew many things about his crystal-specialist, but when he found out an odd hobby of hers, she smiled innocently and asked "Want to join?".

10. Features

Aerrow loved to trace his fingers along Piper's soft features, taking in just how beautiful she was.

11. First kiss

Aerrow didn't get nervous, not even the Dark Ace could give him unease, but when the young Sky Knight felt his dear Piper lean in for a first kiss, he nearly shook to the floor.

12. Gloves

Though Aerrow was her newly wedded husband, Piper had yet to feel the touch of Aerrow's bare hands; sooner or later those battle-torn gloves were to come off one way or another.

13. Clouds

Aerrow loved the sky and how it made him feel, but when he felt his petite wife snuggle against him as she slept, he realized that these little moments under the clouds were his favorite part of that giant blue expanse.

14. Skin

He didn't know how she did it, but when Piper would give him that look, the sun glowing against her dark skin, Aerrow would feel the lustful urge to run his hands over every inch of her smooth skin.

15. Finn!

Aerrow and Piper never had much time to be a normal husband and wife, but whenever they did, a certain blonde boy would invade, ending with a sharp yell, "Finn!" and a girlish scream from the fleeting sharpshooter.

16. Watching (continuation of #7)

Finn saw Piper nuzzle against Aerrow as the couple stood in the falling snow, glancing behind the pair to see Radarr and that chicken cuddling. "Would you look at that", Finn said smiling.

17. Slow

Aerrow was very fast and quick, while Piper took her sweet time to take in everything, causing a rushing whimper from the Sky Knight.

18. Respect.

"Um," Aerrow had muttered as Junko had served him and Piper dinner for their anniversary, making the couple use all their will to smile and eat the gut-turning food.

19. Perfume

Aerrow knew Piper had many ways of seducing him, but she had now figured out a way to do just that, while only having to walk by with a gust of wind to follow her.

20. After it all

"Wow, I can't believe it's been this long," Aerrow whispered lovingly to Piper who rested in his arms, memories of their love-filled life replaying in both of the Storm Hawks' minds.


	2. Chapter 2

****_20 sentences for Aerrow and Piper_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

1. Heat

When Piper hod gotten cold, she looked for a jacket but ended up in a pair of strong arms instead.

2. Dependent

It was clear to everyone that Aerrow and Piper were inseparable, each having so much dependency on the other.

3. Luminous

Some crystals could be used to light up the dark, but nothing could light up Piper's day like the bright green eyes of her Sky Knight.

4. Little Wounds

Piper would never admit it, but the gloves she wore covered burn scars that had come from working with her crystals; but she couldn't hide those little wounds from a certain red head much longer.

5. Density

"I give up!" Piper yelled before storming out, leaving a very confused Aerrow behind.

6. Life In Color

Before she had met Aerrow, Piper's life was always so dull, but when a pair of green eyes looked at her she could then see the world's true colors.

7. Don't Look Down

They laughed merrily as they rode through the clouds, the entire time with eyes looking up at the sun.

8. Lullaby

The Condor was noisy during the night, but the sweet murmur of Aerrow's heart sent her into a peaceful sleep.

9. Told You So!

"Stork, he just has a cold." "Pfft, I can see it in his eyes. He has the love bug! There's no telling how much time he has left." Soon after the cold had gotten increasingly worse, and when it did, Stork couldn't hold back: "I told you so!"

10. Hope

When it seemed like everything was lost, hope whispered to them, telling them to just keep trying.

11. Au Revoir

"Au revoir, Aerrow." "What?" "Goodbye until we see each other again." Piper kissed him quickly before walking out to fulfill the part of what might be their last mission.

12. Transcend

Once upon a time, a Sky Knight fell in love with a squad mate. Years later, two kids who were barely making it through found love, both feeling a certain feeling of déjà vu.

13. 3rd Times The Charm

When Piper found out she was pregnant with a third child, she looked at Aerrow who just shrugged and said "3rd times the charm."

14. Perfection In Imperfection

No matter what Piper said or did nothing could go her way that day. But Aerrow just took her in his arms, thinking about how boring a perfect life would be.

15. Banished

Finn was in charge for the day, eventually 'banishing' Aerrow and Piper for whatever reason. When the two teens found themselves alone in a closet later on, they knew why, and they couldn't help but blush; they would have to thank Finn later.

16. Serendipity

Aerrow went to the park to play, but found friendship in an orange eyed girl instead.

17. Courage

Leadership was an attribute of Aerrow's that many said was his best, but to Piper it was his courage.

18. Run!

Finn had never ran that fast before, but when a humiliated Piper was ready to break him half, he certainly wasn't going to just walk away.

19. Confidence

Piper wasn't sure about what they were about to do, but Aerrow pulled her close and whispered "it'll be ok". That gave her all the confidence she needed.

20. Young And Beautiful

She had wrinkles, he had lines. They were old, but their love still felt so new like it had been many years ago when they didn't have to worry about age marks.

* * *

_I wasn't planning on continuing this, but I just felt like I needed to._

_By the way, this might seem random, but I now have an instagram! For those of you who have one, follow my account: thenatlovesyou. I post pictures of all my favorite shows(including this one). _

_Anyway, if you have time, drop a review. I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
